marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alveus
Alveus, también conocido como Hive, fue un parásito Inhumano que tenía la capacidad de infestar y poseer cuerpos de humanos muertos y controlar a otros Inhumanos. Debido a sus grandes poderes, Alveus fue desterrado a Maveth. Los devotos de Alveus fundaron una sociedad secreta con el único propósito de traerlo de vuelta a la Tierra para conquistarla. A través de los siglos, esa sociedad se convirtió en HYDRA. Con el tiempo, Alveus poseyó el cadáver de Grant Ward cuando este fue asesinado por Phillip Coulson, y fue capaz de volver a la Tierra una vez más. Trabajando con Gideon Malick, Alveus asumió las riendas de HYDRA, con la intención de formar un ejército de Inhumanos para conquistar el planeta y transformar al resto de los humanos en Inhumanos. Buscando transformar a la población de la Tierra en Inhumanos para que pudieran vivir en paz, Alveus y su pequeño ejército intentaron usar la sangre Kree para recrear los experimentos originales que él había soportado miles de años atrás, secuestrando a Holden Radcliffe con la finalidad de usar su ingenio para completar sus planes mientras luchaban contra los continuos esfuerzos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y los Guerreros Secretos para detenerlo. Cuando Alveus intentó completar su plan mediante la detonación de una bomba que contenía Niebla Terrigen en la atmósfera de la Tierra, él fue derrotado cuando Lincoln Campbell se atrapó a sí mismo y a Alveus con la bomba en un Quinjet y dejó que explotara de manera segura en el espacio, destruyendo a Alveus. Biografía Terrigenesis Experimento Kree Hace miles de años, un cazador-recolector maya estaba cazando jabalíes y se encontró por accidente con la nave de los Segadores Kree aterrizando en la Tierra. Sin darse cuenta de su avanzada tecnología, él corre por su vida. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por escapar, los Kree acorralan y secuestran al cazador, al cual someten a experimentos horriblemente dolorosos antes de usar la sangre Kree para transformarlo en uno de los primeros Inhumanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments Después de ser expuesto a la Niebla Terrigen y pasar por la Terrigenesis, él se convierte en una amalgama de varios microorganismos parásitos, capaz de infestar a cadáveres y reanimarlos. Diseñado especialmente para dirigir el ejército de Inhumanos, él también ganó la capacidad de influir la mente de otros Inhumanos, lo cual ayudaría a los Kree en su plan de conquistar la galaxia entera. Él se hizo conocer como "Alveus", la palabra latina para "Hive".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Desterrado a Maveth Traición de los Inhumanos Irónicamente, Alveus se rebela contra los Kree, así que guía a su ejército contra ellos y los expulsa de la Tierra. Además, él roba un artefacto Kree. Sin embargo, los otros Inhumanos y algunos humanos crecieron temerosos de Alveus, por lo que destierran al Inhumano por un portal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost Mientras tanto, los seguidores de Alveus, que creían que estaba destinado a gobernar el mundo, se organizaron en una sociedad para traer de vuelta a su líder a la Tierra, sociedad que evolucionó hasta convertirse en HYDRA. El mundo al cual fue desterrado, Maveth, fue un hogar de una civilización extraterrestre y se cree que fue un hermano paraíso. Lamentablemente, un cataclismo que pudo haber sido causado por Alveus destruyó a las especies nativas y convirtió al planeta en un desierto desolado. Siglos de matanza Durante siglos, personas fueron enviadas al planeta a través del Monolito como sacrificios rituales, los cuales eran encontrados por Alveus y se convertían en los huéspedes para el Oscuro Inhumano.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours Sus sacrificios se databan desde varias épocas, incluidos el Lord Manzini, que fue enviado por el portal después de tomar la piedra blanca en una lotería sostenida por señores y nobles ingleses en un castillo en Inglaterra en 1839. Según el Señor Thornally, nadie ha vuelto del Monolito.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine En 1970, Nathaniel Malick fue enviado como un sacrificio y, cuando Alveus lo posee, el Oscuro Inhumano mantiene el resentimiento a su hermano Gideon Malick por haberlo engañado durante la selección del sacrificio. Llegada de la NASA En 2001, el Monolito es usado por la NASA para enviar a una tripulación formada por los astronautas Will Daniels, Austin, Brubaker y Taylor. Una vez que Alveus se entera de su presencia, él hace que Austin, Brubaker y Taylor pierdan la cordura, provocando que los dos primeros se suicidaran y el último intentara matar a Daniels. Debido a esto, Daniels lo mata en defensa propia y queda como el último sobreviviente. Producto a esto, Daniels identifica un área del planeta, donde todos sus compañeros se volvieron locos, como una zona prohibida, llamándola "Zona de No-vuelo". Durante los siguientes catorce años, el astronauta sobrevive evitando y superando ocasionalmente a Alveus, además de ser afortunado. Sin conocer lo que era Alveus, solo que era malvado y que no era bueno acercarse a él, Daniels llegó a conocerlo como "Eso". Poderes y Habilidades Poderes Alveus fue un Inhumano, que se convirtió luego de que sus genes se activaran al ser sometido a la Terrigenesis, ganando poderes sobrehumanos. Su transformación física, se podría decir, que es el cambio físico más drástico jamás visto en un Inhumano, transitando de un ser humano a un organismo parásito compuesto de otros parásitos individuales. *'Posesión': Como parásito, Alveus puede infestar cadáveres humanos y usarlos como huéspedes para realizar sus acciones, además, adquiere los recuerdos de sus recipientes y de los anteriores usados. Gracias a esto, él puede usarlo como un medio de engaño tal como hizo cuando tomo el cuerpo de Will Daniels para que Leo Fitz lo ayudara a abandonar el planeta, e incluso su almacenamiento de recuerdos le permitió identificar a Gideon Malick, como el hermano de uno de sus recipiente, Nathaniel Malick, que fue engañado por su hermano, para no ser enviado al planeta. Sin embargo, él no es capaz de usar a un humano vivo y otro Inhumano como anfitrión. **'Longevidad': su capacidad de habitar cuerpos le permite sobrevivir durante miles de años. **'Transformación': Mientras habita un cuerpo, Alveus puede transformarse en su "verdadera forma", una criatura de piel gris verdoso con tentáculos. **'Ralentizar la descomposición': Alveus, aparentemente, puede alentar el proceso de descomposición natural de sus huéspedes, siendo capaz de habitar el cadáver de Will Daniels durante meses, de tal manera que no parecía haber fallecido. Sin embargo, él no puedo detener la descomposición del topo, porque la pierna de su huésped se había podrido hasta la médula, haciéndole ver a Leo Fitz que no era Daniel. Inclusive, cuando habito el cuerpo de Grant Ward, que esta en casi perfecta condición, tenía la aparecieran de un zombi pálido y sus lesiones sufridas visibles. Solamente pudo restaurar el cadáver a un estado presentable, al consumir a otros seres humanos. *'Control de Parásito': Alveus puede manifestar y dirigir su componente parásito, que son capaces de eliminar los parásitos de su cuerpo anfitrión y liberar los suyos a otras formas de vidas. Estos parásitos pueden entrar en objetivos y consumir los tejidos de la piel y músculos de las víctimas, que a su vez regeneran el cuerpo anfitrión. **'Regeneración': Mediante la absorción de la piel y los tejidos musculares sanos de seres humanos vivos, él puede regenerar a los cadáveres que habita, dejando a su paso simples esqueletos. La restauración del cuerpo están eficaz que lo lleva hasta un punto que aparenta que el huésped volvió a la vida. **'Control mental': A pesar de no ser capaz de habitar a otros Inhumanos, Alveus tiene la habilidad de infectarlos con sus parásitos, en su cerebro y sistema nervioso, para convertirlos en sus títeres, siendo ellos incapaces de resistir a su mando. Además, los parásitos estimulan el cerebro para aumentar drásticamente la producción de dopamina, ocasionando que sus víctimas se conviertan básicamente en adictos a obedecer a Alveus. *'Fuerza sobrehumana': Alveus poseía una increíble fuerza, resultado de la combinación de todos sus parásitos. Su fuerza le permitía bloquear los ataques de los Segadores Kree y eventualmente superarlos. Alveus podía levantar fácilmente hombres o golpear fuertemente a agentes entrenadas como Daisy Johnson. Inclusive, él logró acomodar sus huesos en su lugar después de que los huesos de su huésped fueron dislocados y rotos por Daisy. *'Durabilidad sobrehumana': Alveus podía recibir múltiples ataques en su cuerpo huésped sin verse afectado. En Maveth, su resistencia era muy inferior, tomando en cuenta su condición deteriorada, aun así soportó varios disparos, hasta que su cuerpo fue incinerado, pero se las arregla para sobrevivir. Tras la restauración plena de su cuerpo huésped y recuperar toda su potencia, su durabilidad aumentó hasta el punto de soportar cuchilladas, granadas y múltiples disparos de rifles de asalto. En su batalla con Daisy Johnson, Alveus soportó sus ondas de choque mortal, que rompieron sus huesos, pero, antes de causarle molestias, se compuso y siguió luchando. También sobrevivió a las explosiones de energía de Lash, un ataque que asesinaba rápidamente a sus víctimas anteriores. Sin embargo, Alveus no fue capaz de sobrevivir a la explosión de una cabeza nuclear en el espacio. *'Factor de curación regenerativa': Tras la recuperación de su cuerpo huésped, Alveus ganó la capacidad de curar su cuerpo sin la necesidad de consumir tejido vivo. Después de ser golpeado por múltiples disparos y una granada de alta velocidad, Alveus reparó rápidamente su cuerpo anfitrión completamente, sin dejar cicatrices o signos de daños visibles. Incluso después de que Lash le hizo un agujero en el pecho, Alveus logró recuperarse completamente de su enorme herida relativamente rápida. *'Inmunidad a la parálisis': Alveus no es afectado por la mirada paralizante de Lucio, a pesar de que Giyera y los otros guardias caen fácilmente ante el poder. *'Olfato mejorado': Puede detectar el aroma a sangre a larga distancia y determinar su ubicación exacta. *'Procesación de información avanzada': Él puede adquirir grandes cantidades de información a la vez, logrando ponerse al día con los acontecimientos históricos. Habilidades Alveus asimilaba los recuerdos de todos los cadáveres que poseía y los retenía en su anfitrión actual. Como resultado, él mantenía todas las habilidades de sus anfitriones a lo largo de los siglos. *'Maestro en artes marciales': Debido a la obtención de memorias de innumerables hombres, especialmente Grant Ward, Alveus recibe la capacidad de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Alveus fue capaz de esquivar con éxito y redirigir los golpes de un Segador Kree, y a su vez devolver el golpe y matar a su agresor. Cuando Daisy Johnson lo atacó, Alveus recordó el estilo de pelea de Ward, lo que le permitió defenderse a sí mismo y derrotarla. *'Experto piloto': A través de los recuerdos de Ward y Will Daniels, Alveus tiene los conocimientos necesarios para pilotar un avión. Tras el secuestro del Zephyr One para desplegar el Virus Absolución, Alveus logra iniciar la aeronave, maniobrarla y dirigirla. *'Multilingüe': Debido a la cantidad de conocimiento adquirido, Alveus fue capaz de hablar muchos idiomas con fluidez, como inglés y español. Relaciones Aliados *HYDRA **Giyera † **Lucio † **Stephanie Malick † **Kirk Vogel † *James / Hellfire *Alisha Whitley † *Primitivos **Pete Boggs † **Jackson † **O'Brien **Marshall Hospedadores *Nathaniel Malick † *Will Daniels † *Grant Ward † Enemigos *Kree **Segadores Kree † - Víctimas *Jiaying † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phillip Coulson **Daisy Johnson **Jemma Simmons **Leopold Fitz **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Piper **Guerreros Secretos ***Lincoln Campbell † ***Joey Gutierrez ***Elena Rodriguez *Manzini † - Víctima *Astronautas del Proyecto Retorno de la Estrella Distante **Austin † - Víctima **Brubaker † - Víctima **Taylor † - Víctima *Transia Corporation **Rowan Hamilton † *Charles Hinton † *Gideon Malick † *Holden Radcliffe † *Lash † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''4,722 Hours'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' (mencionado) ***''Closure'' (mencionado) ***''Maveth'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''The Inside Man'' ***''Parting Shot'' (mencionado) ***''Spacetime'' ***''Paradise Lost'' ***''The Team'' ***''The Singularity'' ***''Failed Experiments'' ***''Emancipation'' ***''Absolution'' ***''Ascension'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' (mencionado) ***''Wake Up'' (mencionado) ***''BOOM'' (mencionado) ***''Identity and Change'' (mencionado) ***''No Regrets'' (mencionado) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' (mencionado) Trivia *En los cómics, Alveus es una entidad parasitaria creada por HYDRA, compuesto de innumerables parásitos fusionados en torno a un huésped para formar a un solo individuo. Debido a su capacidades y lealtad a HYDRA, Alveus fue nombrado como uno de los líderes de HYDRA por Wolfgang von Strucker. Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Hive Categoría:Inhumanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Líderes de HYDRA Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos